thestarwarsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scroll of Gaia
The Scroll of Gaia is a hidden scroll used by the Earth Warriors to lend down their knowledge onto the next generation of Warriors. These sections of the scroll include the fundamentals of beliefs, martial art techniques, hidden weapons, cultivation of the Force and healing methods. Each section from the scroll was regarded as a singular path and after you have learnt all the knowledge from "The Scroll of Gaia" you would become a transcended being that can rival the creators of the universe, these folklores may just be myths made to protect the legacy of the Earth Warriors and the secrets of the sect. The Scroll of Gaia was handed down via each generation of Kiretsu. Each was entrusted with their life that it wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands and be used against them. The beginnings of training from the Scroll of Gaia is to understand what life and death envelop around the Force and how to keep a balance between both and never straying too far into wars and conflict while also never gaining too much peace as to have a complete balance you need to have both sides of forces. Within the Martial art techniques section, it holds some of the more unknown secret techniques that can swiftly defeat enemies with ease. If they are known and practised to the highest level, this type of martial art can be seen as a buffer this buffer martial art can bulk up the practitioner and take multiple more hits against an enemy onslaught including on natural stamina would increase along with their speed becoming the peak of physical condition. Within the Hidden Weapons section, it holds the information about the usage of poison that's used to kill someone. Including the fact of multiple other methods of taking advantage. Ranging from using medical equipment to kill someone or to use as medical implements for treating someone. This can also come alongside the profound knowledge of species and fatal points for combat. Within the Cultivation of the Force, the Warrior will learn the values of Force manipulation and how to unseal the natural third-eye. Hence taking them to the gate of truth to be judged by Ouroboros to judge the Warriors will power. The practitioner will awake with their third-eye opened allowing them to see through future events hence making them more intertwined with the Force and becoming one with the nature surrounding them allowing them to become ambassadors of the universe while keeping the balance of the Force when needed. Within the healing methods of the scroll, the section talks about the importance of the enlightened state. And how to treat almost every illness with the knowledge of the Burakkuhīrā Clan passed down from generation to generation of aromatherapy to force healing capabilities. The most important secrets of the Earth Warriors that will be protected at all costs as if this was leaked to the outside world it would cause mayhem as the powers can tip the balance of the Force. These sections will be eventually taught to you within tiers for you to understand what it's like to be an Earth Warrior. The first section taught was the fundamentals of beliefs. This accustoms the new members of Earth Warriors to learn the principles and how they should act within the whole universe. After the knowledge of the Scroll has been passed down the Earth Warrior will take a trial. The trials if failed, the Gakusei will be killed for the sake of keeping the Earth Warriors secrets safe. The next section taught will be the art of hidden weapons and Martial arts technique these two sections will be rigorously taught and only the strong may survive from this if they fail the test they will have to retake it later on once they have finally understood the meaning of martial arts and healing prowess. The last section is to be taught only to fully-fledged members within the Earth Warriors, this is the Cultivation of the Force that allows the cultivator to unleash the seal for the third-eye that is always present with Earth Warriors. And the arts of healing, that can heal any serious wounds depending on the control of the Force this evolves the power of the third-eye what helps with other cultivation techniques that envolves the high amount of Force through the body. Allowing the Earth Warriors to use this cultivation technique for other uses while refining their mental power after meditation and widening their mental sea.